


Cutie

by GayforJunmyeon



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayforJunmyeon/pseuds/GayforJunmyeon
Summary: Relationship ( So Far ;] ) :You guys have a shit ton of sexual tension and some close encounters, but have never gone out or anything of the sort.Scenario :Never Ever just came out, and you’ve never felt prouder, so you call him right after the music video drops on youtube.(I talk about god, but it’s like “thank god”, not anything religious, so it’s not controversial. I’m not religious, so I don’t allow myself to talk about god(s) to respect others.)





	Cutie

**_Relationship_ ** _ ( So Far ;] ) : _

_ You guys have a shit ton of sexual tension and some close encounters, but have never gone out or anything of the sort. _

 

**_Scenario_ ** _ : _

_ Never Ever just came out, and you’ve never felt prouder, so you call him right after the music video drops on youtube. _

 

_ (I talk about god, but it’s like “thank god”, not anything religious, so it’s not controversial. I’m not religious, so I don’t allow myself to talk about god(s) to respect others.) _

 

**_~Kim Yugyeom x Reader~_ **

**_Cutie_ **

**_> Your PoV<_ **

 

“Yugyeom.”

“What happened”, he said, sounded a bit caught off guard, probably because my tone sounded really serious just now.

“Your music video”, I said, half groaning, “It’s so good- you sounded amazing dude.”

“Really hyung? I’m so glad you liked it, we worked really hard on it,” he said, and I knew he was smiley cutely, as he does.

“Are you talking to your boyfriend”, I heard Jackson say, joined by BamBam, “Tell (Y/N) I said hi.”

Yugyeom did a strange whining noise, yelling at them to shut up, “Hey, Yugyeom?”

He stayed silent for a while, and this time there weren’t interruptions, “You locked yourself in the bathroom again right?”

He groaned loudly, kicking what I assume was the door, “Yeah- what of it!”

I chuckled, “You should come over so that I can treat you to a proper celebration for your comeback.”

“We haven’t even gotten out first win, why celebrate”, he asked, probably just in a whiny mood.

“I’ll make you something good, you won't want to miss out”, I said, tempting him so I knew he wouldn’t turn me down.

He whined, again, “Yeah yeah, I’m going, buzz me in when I get there okay.”

“Okay cutie, see you in a bit,” I said, hanging up right after, expecting more whining when he got here because I called him ‘cutie’.

 

* * *

 

“Idiot buzz me in already”, I heard him say over the intercom, to which I complied to right after I finished with the presentation of our meal.

Sighing at the lack of respect, I went to open the buzz him in, chilling on my couch as I waited for him to come up.

“Hyung”, he said, “You have to stop calling me that, the guys heard you this time and wouldn’t stop teasing me.”

I laughed, “Well, I’m not lying”, I said, earning a glare from him, “What do you want me to call you then?”

His face went red, shifting on his feet, still not bothering to sit on the lounge chair in front of me, “I don’t know”, he mumbled, “... my name?”

“I’ve been calling you that since I met you,” I said, “Don’t I get a special nickname?”

His face got darker, looking away now, “I-I.. I guess you can call me Yuggie-? I don’t know, just do what you want.”

I smiled, “That’s really cute”, I said, pulling him towards the couch, so that he was standing in front of me, “You get why I call you cutie all the time now?”

He sighed, releasing his hand from mine, sitting on the chair across from me, “I still can’t see it.”

“Then look in a mirror,” I said, knowing that what I was going to say next was going to end him, “You’re so red right now, you look adorable.”

Huffing, he stormed off into the bathroom, coming back a few moments later with his face dripping with water, “That’s mean-”

“What do you want me to call you then, handsome- hot? If I do that you’re ego will inflate.”

He sighed, visibly giving up, “Just call me cutie then… if it makes you happy.”

I smiled, “I’ll call you Yuggie, that nickname is cute yet it is only meant for you”, I said, slightly enamored, before realizing what I was doing, “Anyway, I just wanted to congratulate you, you’re comeback was amazing.”

He smiled back, still red, “Thank you”, he said, looking up at me through his bangs, his killer look that would make my heart rate go from 0 to 100 real fast, “I know the guys tried hard, they’ll appreciate it as well.”

I nodded, “But you’re voice at the intro was really amazing, in a way you made the song for me”, I said.

He looked to the side, scratching his neck shyly, “Thanks hyung, it really means a lot.”

Knowing I wouldn’t be able to contain myself, I changed the topic, “So, Yuggie, now that you’re here, you want to watch a movie or something?”

He hummed, “The Lover reruns are probably on right now, do you want to watch that?”

I nodded, “You turn on the tv, I’ll go make us some popcorn.”

Once the popcorn was done, I walked back into the living room, seeing Yugyeom sitting on the couch directly across the tv, which was the one I was sitting where I was before I left.

I looked at him, holding the bowl of popcorn, “Move over, you know the armrest is mine.”

He groaned, “You’re mean, you left so I get to have it.”

“Move or else you don’t get popcorn.”

Pouting, he rolled his eyes, “How are you the oldest...”

I grinned smugly as he moved, sitting and lying against the armrest, leaving the popcorn bowl on my lap.

We sat in silence for the most part, watching the couples go through their last struggle, until we saw Takuya, and Yugyeom decided to speak up, “Oo- look its Takuya-hyung.”

I nodded, feeling Yugyeom reposition himself, laying his head on my shoulder, “I liked this drama, but their ending was almost too sad, I wanted to know how their relationship continued.”

I raised a brow, looking at him, confused that he’d say something like that, “Yeah,” I said, trying not to seem too surprised, “I sympathized with Joon Jae while I watched this when it came out.”

He nodded, “Right? It was way too sad, I almost cried.”

_ Hold on.  _ I stared at the tv, nodding to his last words, processing what was happening,  _ we both are extremely aware of how gay Takuya and Joon Jae’s relationship is, so him telling me that he also felt his pain is some hope, right? _

I stared at him momentarily, wondering what in the world he meant, but he noticed my staring before I could look away, “(Y/N)?”

Looking away would be too obvious, so I continued to look at him, “Do you want any more popcorn, we just finished it.”

His face went red, looking away, “No, I’m good, let’s just watch the drama.”

I nodded, and we paid attention to what was happening, watching as Joon Jae poked Takuya’s face in disbelief, unable to believe he’d returned.

“That’s so sad,” Yugyeom said, moving his head to my lap, completely sprawled over the couch, “I would hate having to go through that.”

I eyed Yugyeom, seriously wondering what he meant, what he was implying, before I finally sighed and let it be, paying attention to the tv again.

Soon the show was over, and then came their last scene, which gladly was a happy ending, “See (Y/N), there can be happy endings”, he said, smiling up at me, and innocent smile, his eyes crinkling, his pimple barely visible.

I turned off the tv, then subconsciously stroked his hair, making him look at me seriously, “What’s up…”

I licked my lips, feeling a sudden rush of blood, an unreasonable one, yet it could be blamed on the innocent look on Yugyeom’s face as he looked up at me from laying his head on my thigh.

“Nothing’s wrong”, I said, closing my eyes briefly, “I need to go to the bathroom, can you get off.”

Almost as if he knew, he looked at my crotch, as if he was checking if I was hard, making me glad I told him before it was extremely obvious.

He looked up again, getting up slowly, but instead of moving away, he repositioned himself on top of me, straddling my legs, “Yugyeom?”

His face went insanely red, “I thought you were calling me Yuggie now.”

“Yeah…” I began, “What are you doing.”

He gulped, biting his lips hard, “Hyung, you’d help me out no matter what, right?”

My heart sank when I heard that, I felt my mouth go dry, “Of course.”

He seemed a bit uncomfortable, but dedicated to pull through with whatever plan he’d made, “You know, I’ve been.. a bit confused lately..”, he began, looking down, touching the edges of my shirt, “I… I really think… I might like guys, but I’m not sure…”

The confession of a lifetime.

_ I should feel bad since he’s so serious, probably worried, but I can’t help but be happy- and relieved. _

I nodded, “I am going to support you no matter what Yuggie.”

He smiled, hugging me, “Thank you, hyung,” he said, calming a bit.

“Is that all you were worried about?” I asked, egging him on, already aware of what his goal was- he’d given it away when he bucked his hips closer to me when he went for the hug.

He retracted, looking back at me, “I wanted to test it out-” he said, taking a deep breath, “with you.”

_ Thank. God. _

“I see”, I said, teasing him a bit by not giving in immediately, “Well, since the cutie Yuggie is so cute, I wouldn’t mind”, I said, “First we need to figure out what position you want to be in.”

_ I swear, god, if you are out there, do me another favor and let him be a bottom. _

He blushed, looking down again, “I- um, it’s really embarrassing”, he said, which was enough false hope to get me going, “I already planned this.”

I was intrigued, “What did you plan?”

He was extremely red by now, but he continued to take something out from in between the cushions of the couch, “I brought this”, he said, showing me a black anal probe, that seemed to double as a vibrator as well.

I couldn't even hide my surprise, “Wow- when, more importantly, where did you get that?”

He looked down, fiddling with it, “I bought it maybe a month ago… I ordered it online. Jackson found out about it and told me that I should bring it just in case…”

I nodded, “Well, I’ll go along with what you want Yuggie.”

He nodded as well, feeling a bit awkward, “I- I’ve used it, but I cleaned it before I came here and put it my jacket then in your couch, just in case.”

“So you want to be the bottom?” I asked, internally celebrating when he shyly nodded, “I would have preferred being the top either way so it’s best like this.”

“That’s great”, he smiled nervously, making me wonder how experienced he is.

Letting my hands travel up his back then thighs, I tried to relax him, “How long have you been… training yourself”, I asked, before briefly pausing, “That is, if you’re a virgin.”

He immediately hid himself, putting his forehead on my shoulder, “I started- um- using my fingers late last year”, he mumbled, “I got the toy because I knew I was liking it… quite a bit..”

I nodded, staying silent until he answered the other question.

“If I am a virgin…”, he said, dragging his words out, “Technically, but I’ve already had an orgasm so does that count?”

“Ah Yuggie”, I sighed, hugging him, my heart beating faster at how pure his question was, “I’ll take good care of you Yuggie.”

He hugged me back, “Thanks hyung”, he hummed, feeling him relax completely, not making much sense since we were about to do something sexual, for the first time according to him.

“So, Yugyeom”, I said, turning serious, “If you want to stop, tell me, and if you know you already don’t want to go all the way, tell me.”

He nodded, “I am not sure about going all the way, but please do play with me,” he said cutely, before realizing what he said and turning red again.

“Okay”, I said, “Do you want to do it here or in my bedroom?”

His eyes widened, “Your bedroom.”

I nodded, taking his free hand, leading him to my room, “You can lay down or sit, I’m going to look for the lube real quick.”

Once I’d gotten it, I saw him lying against the pillows, holding one in between his arms, “Are you ready?”

He blushed, nodding eagerly.

I got on the bed with him, putting the lube aside for now, touching his hands so that they would let go of the pillow.

I put the toy aside as well, holding his arms getting closer to him, “Do you want me to kiss you?”

He nodded, “Yes, hyung.”

I found it cute how formal he was all of a sudden, so I smiled as I leaned into to kiss him, holding his back to bring us closer.

He closed his eyes, allowing my to take the lead, which I didn’t hesitate to do.

His lips lived up to being as soft as they looked, so I reveled with that for a bit, pulling away temporarily to see how he was doing.

Of course he was still red, from his ears to his cheeks, but he had his eyes closed innocently, fluttering them open whilst I admired him.

“Want me to go deeper?” I asked, smiling as he nodded.

I pushed him down, laying him atop the pillows, leaning down again to kiss him, progressively rougher, then deeper.

Using my thumb, I glided it across his jawbone, tugging downwards so that he’d open his mouth. He didn’t get the hint, so I opted towards gently biting his lip, causing him to flinch, a slight moan escaping due to the surprise.

I used the opportunity to insert my tongue, gently exploring the inside of his mouth, while I caressed the nape of his neck and his side.

He was squirming a bit causing me to pull away, “Do you want me to stop?”

“No-” he said, letting out a moan as he did, making him cover his face with his arms, “It’s- it’s okay, don’t stop.”

I smiled, “Since you are covering your face, I’ll move on onto something else”, I said, holding back a smirk.

“Wha- wai-”, he said, interrupted by a shiver he got when I lifted up his shirt, stroking his stomach, not surprised at how toned he was.

I slowly began to stroke his sides, steadily going higher, “You want me to stop?”

He shook his head, refusing to show me his face, “J-just continue.”

I stopped, peeking at him from through his hands, “Yugyeom”, I said, “I don’t want you to feel pressured into doing this, we can always wait until you’re ready.”

He pulled his arms away, looking at me, almost sadly, “Sorry if it seems like I don’t want to after I convinced you to,” he said, pouting a bit, wrapping his arms around my neck, “I am a bit shy, maybe a bit nervous too, but I really want to today- I- um- I’m already turned on, so please don’t hold back.”

I smiled, kissing him on his forehead, “Of course Yuggie, anything for you”, I said, continuing to where I left off, unbuttoning his shirt from the top, peppering some kisses at his nape.

When I looked up at him, he was biting his lip, staring at me. Encouraged, I shifted my head to the side, moving towards his nipple, kissing it before licking it, watching as he bit down on his lip harder. Liking his reaction, I used my hand to twist his other nipple, sucking on the one I was giving extra attention to.

He dug his fingers into my back, letting a moan slip past, making me smirk, raising my  head to look at him, “Have you ever tried playing with your nipples before?”

He moaned again, shaking his head, unable to make up a response, making me feel pretty good about myself.

I continued to tease the nipple with my mouth, using my hand to unbutton his pants, making him buck his hips to me, making me realize that he was hard, extremely at that.

I slowly began to lower his pants as soon as they were loose enough, sitting up so I could take them off completely, hearing Yugyeom’s shallow pants below me serving as the main motivator.

“Yuggie”, I said, taking a good look at his briefs, hoping it wasn’t too obvious that I was hard too.

“Y-yeah?” he asked, slowly regaining his breath.

“You’re seriously really fucking hot.”

Out of the corner my eye, I saw him twitch through his underwear, making me raise my brow, “Do you like being praised?”

He clenched his jaw, nodding slowly, making me smirk, “That’s good, because you look so pretty like this”, I said, touching the tip of his penis, watching as he bucked into my hand, moaning.

Grabbing the probe, I studied it briefly, finally finding the vibrating setting, leaving it at the lowest setting temporarily, brushing it over his erection through his underwear, outlining his dick, letting it slip a bit lower that his balls, causing him to moan louder than before, making him cover his mouth again.

“I have neighbors Yuggie”, I warned, “I’m sure they’d like to hear your cute moans too, but since it’s your first time doing this with me, let me enjoy you first.”

He moaned softly, nodding slightly, covering himself with his mouth.

I smiled, but soon it turned into a smirk, watching as he jumped when I turned up the vibrations a few notches, covering in goosebumps.

He muffled his moan as much as he could, gasping into his arm, almost sounding like he was weeping.

I touched his tip with the probe again, enjoying when his hips bucked upwards again, “Yuggie looks beautiful like this”, I began, “So vulnerable and hard- look, you’re dripping.”

Defeated, he let his arm fall, “O-oppa- please, put it- put it in.”

I raised a brow, using my hand to palm him, using the probe to poke at his hole, making him obviously restless, “Oppa?” I mumbled, feeling a bit smug.

While I gathered my thoughts, I saw Yugyeom pull his underwear down, leaning towards my touch, making me finally comply, pulling his underwear down completely, taking a pillow next to me, “Lift your hips a bit for me Yuggie.”

He complied, and I set it under his back, elevating him off the bed a bit, getting the lube that I’d previously thrown aside, putting some on my fingers first, then placing them on the surface of his hole, making him wince at the cold.

After a while of rubbing, I finally inserted one finger, moving it around, making sure to stretch him out before inserting the probe, making him groan out, probably uncomfortable.

I inserted another finger, stretching him out more, bending then extending my fingers until I seemed to find this g-spot, watching as half melted into my hands and bed.

“You ready for the probe now?”

He nodded, so I complied, taking the probe, coating it in lube first, the teasingly letting it slide next to his hole, watching it tighten on nothing repeatedly, “I need you to open your legs a bit more Yuggie”, and he complied, quivering as he did, riding them up so they would be on either side of me.

I smirked, “You look so sexy baby”, I said, teasing him by inserting only the tip of the vibrating toy, enjoying as he bucked his hips towards the toy, whimpering.

Gently rubbing his inner thighs made his voice get caught in his throat, making me continue to give them attention as I pushed the inside a bit more, pulling it away, then back in deeper, repeating the process until the toy was almost entirely inside, and by then I could tell that Yugyeom was close, his back arched and somehow opening his legs wider.

“Yuggie”, I said, whispering close to his ear, making him moan softly, “Do you want me to go harder for the finale?”

He bit his lip, nodding, and immediately I began. I kept my slow pace, but instead of taking my time to insert the toy again, I rammed it back in, making him cry out, digging his fingers deep into my back. I continued, adding intensity each time, and eventually it was too much for him to handle, coming onto his chest and my shirt.

He practically collapsed onto my bed afterward, making me look at him endearingly, but I had my own business to attend to, so I got up and walked towards the bathroom, grabbing a new shirt while I was at it.

Right as I was about to go out, I heard another loud moan, making me wonder what he was doing. When I got out, he was still collapsed, but in a slightly differently position, “What happened?”

His breathing was still a bit rugged, making me suspect he had just come again, “You- you left the toy inside”, he mumbled, making my eyes widen in shock,  _ I was so caught up in relieving myself I forgot to take it out. _

I felt bad, but I couldn’t deny how hot it was, he’d just cum twice, “That’s really sexy Yuggie.”

He groaned, throwing the still vibrating toy at me, “Sexy my ass- if your gonna clean me up do it already.”

I smiled, complying, cleaning his chest, penis, and butt from any residue, “What took you so long- you didn’t even come to check up on me.”

I smiled at the sight of his cute pout, “I’m sorry cutie, I’ll be more cautious if you want to do this again.”

He rolled his eyes, “You’re an ass.”

“What happened to oppa?”

He turned red immediately, pushing me off the bed right as I finished cleaning him, “You- you- there should be rules against you making fun of me- that was-”, he said, unable to defend himself, utterly flustered.

I smiled, getting up, “I’m just teasing”, I said, petting his head, giving him a change of clothes for him to wear, “I actually really liked it when you called me that.”

He turned his head, moving towards the edge of the bed so that he could put on the clothes I lent him, “I.. let’s not talk about this, it’s really embarrassing.”

“How are we going to sort out your needs in this relationship if you stay quiet”, I asked, aware that the question was a bit ambiguous.

He turned around slowly, looking down, then at me, blushing again, “Relationship…?”

“Yeah”, I said, “I mean, right now we are kind of friends with benefits, no?”

He looked down again, “Yeah… you wouldn’t mind?”

“I am into guys so I don’t have a reason to”, I said, making him look at me, completely shocked, “So what did you think, did you like it? Still speculating?”

He scratched his head, looking down again, “W-well, I… I liked it, a lot, it was really good,” he admitted, making me smiled, “And um, I don’t think I was actually speculating things when I came here-”, he said, actually surprising me.

He cleared his throat, facing me then moving closer, crossing his legs, “Hyung, I when I came here, I knew I liked guys, and- and I knew I liked you.”

He held his head down, almost shamefully, “Yugyeom”, I said, raising his head, stroking his cheek, “I may be a dick sometimes, but I really like you, and I would not have agreed if I didn’t like you back.”

Suddenly, he smiled brightly, “Really”, he said, and I nodded, smiling as well, “Ah- that confession was so cringey”, he teased, laughing.

I grabbed his cheeks, stopping him from laughing temporarily, “Oh really”, I said, “Well let’s see how cringey the guys find your kinks, huh? They’ll laugh when they find out you get off by being complimented, not to mention the way you were begging your ‘oppa’ for more.”

He whined, pushing me down, “You're so mean- don’t you dare tell them.”

“Why? I am pretty sure Jackson already called me your boyfriend, Jinyoung knows about your toy, they’re probably jumping to conclusions already,” I teased, “Oh- and imagine what they’re thinking right now? Their not-so-innocent maknae isn’t coming home tonight.”

His face went red again, making him throw a pillow at me, “Stop,” he whined, “I told them, so stop making me get embarrassed for nothing.”

I smiled, pulling him down to hug him, “You’re so cute,” I said, squishing him, “So we boyfriends now or what?”

He groaned, but still hugged me back, “I mean, it’s logical isn’t it.”

“Aw, Yugyeomie is so smart- using logic to answer”, I cooed.

He stayed quiet for a bit, “I really like you, hyung, please take care of me”, he said, cuddling into me, almost making me die at how cute he was being for the first time.

“I do too Yuggie”, I said, “And I’m so happy you like taking it up the ass.”

He squirmed angrily, trying to pry himself from me, “You ass! I was trying to be nice for the first time and you-”

“It’s true- isn’t it”, I said smugly, making him look at me, unamused and almost disgusted looking.

He gave up, lying limply on top of me as I continued to hug him, “I am just happy you like me back”, he grumbled.

“I am too, I am just joking around”, I smiled, “I’ll make sure never to let you go, I’ll take good care of you and your precious little ass.”

“I hate you.”


End file.
